


For the Dancing and the Dreaming

by HeartsFate



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, This may be considered a song-fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/pseuds/HeartsFate
Summary: Funny how life continued to surprise her. Four years ago she would have laughed in the face of anyone who’d told her she would be in a fully committed relationship with Harry Hook.





	For the Dancing and the Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with this little one-shot idea for about a week now. I'm a hopeless romantic, so this shouldn't bee too much of a surprise. Any way, I love the song that inspired and is used in this story. This is the particular version I constantly listened to and helped when imaging this little one-shot: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=32NJWxPovMY
> 
> Italics are the song lyrics. Enjoy!

The ball was at its peak, dozens of couples dancing and laughing in the middle of the dance floor. The night felt young and yet Evie found herself anyway from the grand party, gazing out into the night sky. Not that she didn’t want to be inside with the others. Any time spent with her friends was precious, but she needed a moment to herself. 

Her feet ached, Harry barely allowing her a chance to rest since they arrived. A smile came to her lips as she thought of the sea loving man. Funny how life continued to surprise her. Four years ago she would have laughed in the face of anyone who’d told her she would be in a fully commited relationship with Harry Hook. The hot-headed pirate had been nothing but a thorn in her side from the first day he was pardoned and allowed in Auradon. 

Always the handful, his beginning months in Auradon had been hell. Uma and Gil had assimilated themselves well enough into their new lives, but Harry was another story. He had taken some time, the man far to feral compared to his friends. Only two weeks had passed before there were talks of returning the teen to the Isle. 

‘Far too dangerous,’ Fairy Godmother had whispered. 

‘He’ll kill someone if left to his own devices,’ the former King declared. 

But Ben, sweet King Ben, wasn’t having it. He listened to every word said, took them all in for consideration, but he wasn't one to give up. He had faith and a plan. Tutoring he had called it, but everyone knew it was nothing more than a glorified babysitting job. A job that had ultimately found it’s way in Evie’s hands. 

‘Mal and I have royal duties to attend to,’ he had smiled apologetically, ‘Jay would rather snap his neck. Carlos already refused. Lonnie has her own duties and Jane is far to skittish to handle him, not that Fairy Godmother would let her even she did agree.’

She had tried to decline, but there was no one else to offer up as a substitute. In the end she had been Ben’s last hope and she gave in. To say their adventure together only had a few bumps was the biggest understatement. Harry had been hostile. He quickly learned  Evie was not going to deal with the poor attitude he continued to  throw at her. Instead she forced him to focus on his studies and to try and avoid as much trouble as possible. If his temperament got the better of him it wasn’t above her to threaten him with sweet violently laced words of her own.   

Harry seemed to forget she was from the Isle. She knew how to be bad. Magic was forbidden but there were many ways to poison a person without the use of a magic spellbook. She still remembered the quickest flash of fear that had appeared in his ocean blue eyes as she calmly delivered the threat. The smirk that came to his lips a second after held silent respect. All sessions that followed brought the slightest of shifts to their relationship. 

“There you are, Blue. I found her!” a voice shouted from behind her. Evie jumped despite recognizing the voice as Uma’s, her heart threatening to burst from her chest in fright at being torn so harshly from her thoughts.

Scowl on her face, Evie attempted to turn around. Her action stopped by a pair of strong hands. She just made out the sound of Mal’s laugh as her vision darkened, a blindfold tied tightly over her eyes. 

“What is-” she tried to strangle out of the grip on her, “Uma, what are you doing?”

“We have a surprise for you, Princess,” she could hear the smirk in Uma’s voice, “so just relax and let us take you.”

“When Harry finds out-” a gag wound over her mouth, her words nothing but muffled huffs. Oh Uma and whoever was helping her were going to pay for this. 

“She all secure?” Uma asked.

“Yeah, I got her,” Gil replied. Of course, she should have known.

“Is all this really necessary?” Mal asked, “I’m pretty sure she would have come willingly.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Uma snapped back. 

Evie tried to relax in Gil’s hold, knowing the burly man would never hurt her. The situation only made her tenser. She had no idea what was going on or why Uma and Mal were working together in her kidnapping. She’d wait till they took her where they planned and give them hell when she was freed. She wasn’t going willingly, the heel of her shoes alternatively dug into Gil’s side as they walked. His grunts of pain certainly helped to make her feel better.

 

* * *

 

It seemed like hours before Gil finally set her gently down. Taking advantage of being grounded, Evie stomped on his foot. The man yelp as he released her. She lost her bearings for only a moment before she straightened herself. Evie quickly removed the blindfold and gag, eyes narrowing dangerously on the smirking Uma and sheepish looking Mal. 

“What the hell is your problem?” 

Uma’s smirk only grew wider, “like I said we have a surprise for you.”

“For the record,” Mal cleared her throat, “the blindfold and gag were all Uma’s idea! I was just going to ask you.”

Evie shook her head, at the moment not caring to hear whose fault it was. All she wanted to know was why and where were they.

“Are we at Belle’s Habor?” 

“They made it!” She heard Carlos yell from somewhere behind her.

"Not yet," Mal grabbed her hand before she could turn to check on him, a blinding light illuminating the docks. Her friends began to appear from different locations around them. Lonnie and Jane looked beside themselves with excitement as they each came into view, clearing knowing something she didn’t. Evie’s confusion only grew as she caught sight of Snow White and her Charming standing besides Queen Belle and King Adam as they smiled fondly at her.

“What’s going on?”

“Now you can look behind you,” Mal smiled softly, giving her hand a squeeze before releasing her. Evie’s brows knitted together, catching Snow White’s eye once more before turning around. A small gasp escaping her at the sight.

_ “I’ll swim and sail on savage seas,” _

The Lost Revenge, now fully repaired and functional, was hooked to the dock. Harry sat in front of a beautiful black piano staring at ivory keys as he sang. He looked as handsome as ever in the dark red suit she’d made him, if moreso illuminated beneath the brilliant lighting. She barely took note of Jay, Carlos, Ben, Gil, Chad and Doug smiling from around him. 

_ “With ne’er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life,”  _ He took a deep breath. She could see how nervous her fearless pirate was despite him not once looking up at her,  _ “If you would marry me...” _

Harry took another shaky breath. Her hands shot up to cover her mouth as he continued to sing. Eyes closed, Harry began to play. Not many knew of Harry’s talents with the piano and as far as she knew only Uma, Gil and herself had ever had the pleasure to hear him.

_ “No scorching sun nor freezing cold, will stop me on my journey. If you will promise me your heart, and love for all eternity.”  _

Captivated, Evie began to slowly walk to him. Everything seemed to melt away around them with each step she took, he was all she saw at that very moment. It was just them beneath the beautiful star filled sky.  

_ “To love and kiss and sweetly hold, for the dancing and the dreaming,” _ the manner in which he played grew more and more confident with each stroke of the keys, _ “Through all life’s sorrows and delights, I’ll keep your laugh inside me.” _

She’d never heard anything so beautiful, the pirate singing so sweetly despite knowing it was going against everything he stood for. Evie stopped when she finally came to the stand besides the piano, her hand resting on top of the beautiful instrument near his prize silver hook. 

_ “I can not bring you rings of gold, I can not write you poetry. But I would keep you from all harm, if you will stay beside me.” _

He still hadn’t looked at her, his eyes firmly closed and yet here she was unable to look at anything but him. She zoned in for a moment to catch the men around them softly joining in. Harry’s voice only grew stronger as he continued.

_ “I’ll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne’er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, if you would marry me.” _

Not wanting to disturb him, Evie carefully slide onto the space beside him. Tears of pure joy began to well in her eyes as she watched him, her pirate king moving with the music he created. 

_ “No scorching sun nor freezing cold, will stop me on my journey. If you will promise me your heart, and love for all eternity.” _

Ocean blue eyes finally opened and turned to her, the smile he only carried for her on his lips. She flushed beneath his gaze, feeling all the emotions he only ever allowed her to see. Evie itched to touch him. To answer his question, but she allowed him to continue. Listening as he poured all the love her had for her into his final words.

_ “So promise me your heart and love for all eternity.” _

The song ended with a hauntingly beautiful melody, Harry not once looking away from her. His chest heaved as he finished, his hand reaching out for her. Evie nuzzled her cheek into his hand, eyes fluttering shut at the contact she’d been itching for. 

“No need to cry, Love,” he whispered, drawing her closer, his thumb wiping at the tears leaking for her eyes. 

She laughed despite herself, “how could I not?” Evie met his gaze once more, “that was beautiful, Harry.” 

“Sappy be a better word, Princess,” he smirked, winking playfully at her. There was her pirate, covering up his nervousness and embarrassment with teasing words and flirty gestures. 

She wasn’t going to let him hide now. Not when he played the most beautiful song for her in front of their friends and family. “You never give yourself enough credit.”

“Aye, ye be right. Ah don’t,” Harry sighed, shaking his head. He straightened and reached for his hook, warmth radiating from him as he stared down at her, “put a pirate out of his misery? What say ye, Princess?”

His hook appeared between them, a gorgeous ring stubbed in rubies and sapphires on its curve. She silently wondered how she had missed it when she first arrived, but knew she had been to captivated by his words to care for anything else. 

“Yes,” she breathlessly answered, “Yes, for all eternity.”

He choked out a laugh at having his own song used against him. Harry carefully removed the ring and slide it on her waiting finger. Hands cupping her face he pulled her forward, capturing her lips fiercely with his own. Evie matched the intensity of his kiss with her own, her hands covering his.

Lost in each other, the pair took no heed to the cheers and whistles around them. All that matter was they belonged to one another and nothing was going to tear them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to think I should just make a Evie/Harry story collection so that I'm not flooding the Descendants page with one shots. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I loved writing it. Do feel free to let me know what you thought of it!


End file.
